Terapia de Amor
by Relenna
Summary: Hermione y Ron son los mejores patinadores de hielo del mundo, hasta que ella descubre algo que le rompe el corazon, luego de eso su vida cambia 360 grados.au.


_**Terapia de amor**_

_**Reseña**_

_**Hermione Granger , mas conocida como Jean Granger y Ronald Weasley son los flamantes ganadores del campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico, hasta que ella descubre algo que le rompe el corazón, de allí en adelante su vida cambia 360 grados y conocerá a dos personas que le darán el valor y la seguridad para salir adelante. El problema se dará cuando ambos quieran arreglar lo que Weasley rompió. AU.**_

…**. … ….**

**Capitulo uno.- "¿accidente?".**

Miro el espejo que tenia frente a ella por ultimas vez antes de salir del camarín, los nervios la estaban traicionando como cada vez que le tocaba una competencia, pero esta vez era muy diferente, era el campeonato mundial, aquí se definía quienes eran los mejores del mundo, y por supuesto ella quería estar de las primeras, no había practicado 4 años esforzadamente para perder , claro que no, ella y Ron su novio se habían perdido gran parte de la juventud en las practicas, torneos locales y campeonatos nacionales, estaban muy preparados para esto y se merecían estar en el pódium.

Miro su traje color azul místico con blanco, idóneo para la melodía que tenían preparada, el traje le llegaba por delante hasta el muslo y en la parte de atrás hasta las rodillas con varios vuelos intercalados de color celeste brillante con azul, las medias eran trasparentes y la parte de arriba esta en un apretado corsé que resaltaba muy bien su pequeña cintura y sus caderas, las mangas eran ceñidos al brazo y terminaban con una argolla en sus dedos medios.

Su cabello castaño empezaba liso y termina en hermosos rulos que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, la estilista estuvo mas de dos horas dándole forma a su cabello rebelde pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, los brillos color azul eléctrico le hacían sobresaltar el cabello aun mas, su maquillaje era muy suave pero en la zona de los ojos era totalmente diferente, los llevaba muy remarcados en color negro y azul todo muy en juego a su traje.

Justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo ella.

-Jean mi amor estamos por salir… ya estas lista… verdad.- dijo un joven alto, de cabello rojo fuego con hermosos ojos y vestido con un traje que consistía de pantalones negros y camisa azul con brillos blancos, que hacían un esplenda combinación con el traje de ella.

-Claro Ron. De hecho estaba por ir a buscarte.- contesto la joven.

El joven de nombre Ron se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura para atraerla hasta el, pegando muy bien a su cuerpo, ella sonrió y el la beso apasionadamente, se separo de ella bruscamente y le dijo.- estas muy hermosa, mas que nunca.-

-Gracias.- dijo ella tímidamente. Ron la tomo de la mano y salieron del camarín, juntos para brillar.

… … … …**.**

La pareja anterior bailo sobre hielo una hermosa pieza de baile (si les interesa saber cual es búsquenla en youtube con este nombre "**Nebelhorn 2009 lp****Savchenko Sholkovy")**

La presentadora termino su trabajo con la pareja anterior y comenzó a presentar a la nueva pareja en competencia.

La Chica le apretó la mano a Ron y ambos se miraron a los ojos, con un asentimiento de cabeza por ambas partes salieron a la pista con una gran sonrisa mientras la presentadora los nombraba.

Dieron varias vueltas a la pista saludando al publico presente, hasta llegar ambos al centro y tomar posiciones en su lugar, el muchacho se fijo en los pies de la chica para ver si los filos de los patines no estaban muy cerca de su cuerpo y se aseguro de tener a la mujer bien sujeta entre sus manos.

La música comenzó al igual que el espectáculo, los espectadores guardaron silencio y comenzó la mágica rutina de baile y piruetas sobre hielo.

La muchacha parecía un ángel y el no se quedaba atrás la sincronización y la perfección en sus movimientos eran sorprendentes, los asistentes al igual que los jueces estaban estupefactos con la armonía coreográfica de escena.

La coreografía termino con los participantes en la misma posición en la que empezaron y el publico se emociono y aplaudió como a nadie mas, la pareja respiraba acelerada y se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a sonreír, al salir de la pista lo hicieron con una gran sonrisa y agitando sus manos en lo alto.

La presentadora dijo.- "esta a sido la notable participación de Jean Granger y Ron Weasley", mientras el publico los seguía ovacionando algunos de pie eufóricamente.

Una pareja mas entro en escena pero los recién presentados no pudieron ver la presentación ya que llegaron de inmediato a su lado una pareja de reporteros para hacerles las típicas preguntas de rigor.

-¿Señorita Granger se siente una de las favoritas en esta competencia?- pregunto un hombre de por lo menos treinta años y de cabello negro. La chica parpadeo varias veces al sentirse descolocada por el tipo de pregunta y fue su compañero el que la respondió.- no creo que se favorita pero sí creo que es la mejor.- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione le sonrió amorosamente y la reportera cambio inmediatamente de pregunta.- ¿señor Weasley, señorita Granger tienen fecha ya para su boda o aun lo están pensando?.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad es que tenemos planes pero más a futuro…

- Por ahora no hay planes de matrimonio.- término tajante la respuesta Ron.

Los reporteros al ver que la otra presentación había concluido dieron finalizada la entrevista al dúo Granger-Weasley y les dieron paso a la entrevista a ellos.

Luego de casi veinte minutos de espera y de que los participantes estaban comenzando a impacientarse dio por inicio la ceremonia de premiación

La música comenzó a sonar y los jueces entregaron el sobre con el resultado de la puntuación a los presentadores.

El tercer lugar fue para una pareja proveniente de Japón. Se entrego la medalla correspondiente y se prosiguió con la ceremonia.

El segundo lugar fue para la pareja de Bulgaria la cual no muy contesto subieron al pódium.

Los nervios se hicieron presentes en nuestra pareja y en todo el público, quedaban seis parejas y cualquiera de ellas tenía las mismas posibilidades de ganar.

El silencio reino el lugar cuando la presentadora dijo que anunciaran a la pareja ganadora.

Y nuestros ganadores son: Jean Granger y Ronald Weasley, la gente se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir eufóricamente.

Por otra parte la pareja no lo podía creer, los cuatro años de sacrificio día tras día habían dado frutos y que frutos, ambos un poco temblorosos llegaron al pódium y subieron al cubículo más alto, el director del certamen se acerco a ella y le paso por el cuello una hermosa medalla de oro y le entrego luego un gran ramo de flores, con el joven hizo lo mismo y luego una hermosa modelo le entrego un enorme trofeo donde en la cima había una pareja de patinadores entrelazados.

La muchacha parpadeaba muchas veces, su sueño se había vuelto realidad y está allí con ella su amado novio, que mas podría pedir.

Como era de esperarse la celebración fue de bastantes proporciones en el departamento de ella, estaban sus mejores amigos y algunos integrantes de la familia weasley, los padres de Jean no estaban ya que estaban fuera por un viaje de negocios al tener a su cargo dos clínicas odontológicas en el país.

-Hermione.- llamo una chica rubio y ojos azules.- amiga déjame darte un gran abrazo.- dicho esto la abrazo eufóricamente.

-Gracias Luna, pero ya me has abrazado tres veces.- dijo.

- solo tres… que mal… déjame darte el cuarto.- y se lanzo de nuevo a abrazar.

-Luna me asfixias.- dijo con poco aire.

- lo siento.- se disculpo.- pero es que no todos los días una amiga tan querida gana un premio tan importante.

- Gracias pero no es necesaria tanta molestia.

En ello llegaron los gemelos hermanos de Ronald a robarse a las chicas para ir a bailar un rato.

La celebración duro hasta casi las doce, ya que Ron argumento que estaba cansado y quería reposar.

Hermione por su parte no dijo nada y se concentro en despedir a la gente.

-Hermione no mandes muy tarde a mi hermano a su casa, está un poco cansado y no quiero que le pase nada.- dijo una chica de cabello rojo.

-hermanita no te preocupes no pienso irme hoy… vete tranquila.- le grito su hermano desde el sofá.

-bien si es así me quedo más tranquila.- dijo y se despidió de su amiga y se fue.

-como es eso de que te vas a quedar.- dijo ella.

-eso mismo… pienso disfrutar de esta noche, vamos a celebrar mi amor.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Y que tiene en mente.- dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-algo que llevo mucho pidiéndote y que creo que lo merezco.- respondió él para tomarla de la cintura y apoderarse de su boca.

La tumbo en el sillón sin que ella opusiera resistencia y continuo besándola apasionadamente un buen rato, luego cuando le falto un poco de aire continúo acariciando con sus manos la fina figura de la muchacha, obteniendo de esta solo suspiros de satisfacción.

Cuando la cosa ya se había puesto a mil y él prácticamente estaba en ropa interior, hermione lo paro.

-espera Ron… vamos un poco rápido.

Ron que no tenía ánimos de parar siguió en lo suyo.

-Ron por favor… te dije que no… vasta.- dijo empujándolo hacia un lado.

-pero mi amor… pensé que tú querías… estábamos tan bien… mira.- le dijo tomando la mano de la chica para ponerla encima de su entrepierna. Hermione se sonrojo y quito la mano.

- ya se pero no puedo… aun estoy cansada y nerviosa… que tal si lo dejamos para otro día…

- ¿otro día?… siempre me dices lo mismo… que mañana… que otro día… me calientas bien y luego me dejas así nada mas…- tomo su camisa del suelo y se la empezó a colocar.

-Por favor Ron… tengo que estar prepara… y creo que el momento no es adecuado aun…

-y cuando lo será… el día que estemos tan viejo que yo ni siquiera pueda tener una erección…

- Ron… no…

_el día que tú ya no puedas porque eres frígida.

-Ron… yo…

- o cuando ya no podamos ser padres…

-Ron por Dios no exageres, apenas tenemos 24 años y ya te estás poniendo un viejo gruñón…

-ahora me dices viejo y gruñón… sabes que Hermione dejemos esto hasta aquí… hablaremos cuando a ti se te quite lo "tímida".

-pero Ron…

-Pero nada… - tomo su chaqueta y salió dando un portazo del departamento, ella no lo siguió porque a pesar de todo el tenia razón, pero para ella no era fácil… tenía miedo… y él no la entendía.

**.. … … .. … **

Hermione se comenzó a sentir un poco mal por haber rechazado a su pareja de ese modo, él solo la quería amar y ella no se lo había permitido.

-Iré a verlo.- dijo en voz alta.

Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su pequeño automóvil y salió de su departamento para la casa de Ron.

En el camino se detuvo a comprar en un minimarket una botella de champagne y dos copas para seguir celebrando el primer lugar, sonrió al saber que la celebración seria con todo incluido como lo quería él.

Su novio le había dado hace pocas semanas un copia de las llaves de su pequeña casa ubicada a norte de la cuidad por si alguna vez a ella se le antojaba darle una sorpresa, sonrió cuando pensó "y que sorpresa le voy a dar" y bajo del auto, puesto que ya había llegado a su destino.

Se sorprendió al ver la luz dela ventana del segundo piso prendida y sonrió, camino despacio hasta la puerta principal y entro con cautela, no se percato de lo que había en el living y siguió directo escaleras arriba, escucho ruidos en la habitación de Ron.- que estará haciendo.- murmuro y siguió subiendo cuando estaba a punto de entrar de golpe un ruido de golpe dentro de la habitación la hizo solo mirar un poco entreabriendo la puerta, no se veía nada así que abrió la puerta entera y dio dos pasos hacia adelante miro hacia la cama pero esta estaba tan solo un poco arrugada sintió ruido en el baño y se encamino hacia allá, volvió a abrir la puerta lentamente y sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo, la sonrisa que tenia se vio esfumada al instante y sus ojos se aguaron en cuestión de segundos , allí estaba su novio revolcándose con una mujer desnudos en la tina de baño y tan entretenidos estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Su cuerpo se puso frio y se llevo una mano a la boca para no gritar, en silencio salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, tropezó con uno de los peldaños y por poco y se cae, siguió su camino hasta la puerta la abrió sin darse cuenta de que dejaba las llaves puestas y subió automóvil cerrando de un portazo.

Se quedo allí helado por un largo momento hasta que no pudo más y arranco el auto.

**.. .. . . .. .. . . …. . .. **

Las lagrimas seguían la fuerza de la gravedad y ella no hizo nada para detenerlas, siguió conduciendo fuertemente por la avenida sin siquiera parar en los semáforos, sin darse cuenta llego a la carrete principal y siguió el camino sin importarle mucho a donde la llevaría.

Luego de una media hora de camino se detuvo en un pequeño descanso que había a la orilla del camino, tomo la botella y bajo con ella en las manos.

Seguía llorando pero como pudo destapo la botella derramando un buen poco de tu contenido y se lo llevo a la boca para proceder a beber un buen poco, hizo una mueca por el poco alcohol que contenía pero eso no la detuvo siguió bebiendo.

-Soy una tonta.- grito a todo pulmón.

- una verdadera tonta.- luego se sentó en el suelo y siguió bebiendo, las lágrimas ya habían dejado de salir pero ella una y otra vez se repetía que era una tonta.

Cuando se fijo que en la botella ya no quedaba ninguna gota más de licor se puso de pie, se seco los rastros de alcohol desde su boca y tiro la botella lejos.

No vale la pena.- se dijo en un susurro.

Tomo varias veces aire y trato de relajarse pero al cerrar los ojos volvía a ver a su ex novio o novio aun revolcándose con esa mujercita que ella tanto detestaba.- hasta que Lavender lo consiguió.- dijo.- tantas veces que el me dijo que no tenia nada con ella y mira como lo encuentro al muy imbécil, y justo ahora, en nuestro día… nuestro día.- repitió.

Tomo valor de noce donde y se subió a su vehículo, lo prendió y hecho marcha atrás para volver a la casa de Ron, ahora si la iba a escuchar, si en ese momento no pudo actuar fue por la gran sorpresa, rio al pensar que ella le iba a dar una sorpresa a el y resulto que el se la dio a ella, iba pensando en eso cuando de repente al pestañar ve unas luces encima de su auto, logra hacerle el quite pero el vehículo se sale de control, trato de todas maneras de restablecer el volante pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos el champagne le había afectado y la velocidad a la que iba que no era menor le jugaron una mala pasada, el automóvil termino al lado de la calzada incrustado en un gran árbol, principio de un pequeño bosque, con la muchacha en su interior sin conocimiento y tirada hacia delante al no llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Jean Granger la reciente ganadora del campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico había sufrido un accidente.

… … … …

Uy que mala soy. No me maten, pero eso pasa por beber y conducir, y además no tener puesto el cinturón, esperemos que se salve de esta. Porque si no se salva se me acaba la historia ja ja.

Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia están en posesión de Rowling son solo de ella y yo se los pido prestados para saciar mi sed de Harry & Hermione. La historia es completamente mía.

Las canciones que aquí aparecerán no me pertenecen son de cada cantante que también colocare para que pueden acompañar la lectura con la melodía.

**La coreografía en hielo es de Emily Samuelson - Evan Bates búsquenla y sabrán cual es paso a paso, realmente hermosa e impresionante.**

**La música es de **Alessandro Safina y se llama "luna tú".

"**Relenna" **


End file.
